


Who is he?

by Girlkirby



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlkirby/pseuds/Girlkirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Vivi's son, Axel has always never have been as outstanding as his sister, Amber. In fact Axel hardly has any friends what so ever, until the day he meets the new kid-- or when the new kid meets him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is he?

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly for my own fantasy's and others too and such vwv aakkgk
> 
> ( 'u')/)
> 
> -GK

It was a pretty normal school day, Axel was going too school on the bus with Amber but since Amber had friends she sat with them, Axel always sat alone in the back of the bus, just staring out the window. He always dreamt of him having as much friends as his sister.. Would he be like this if he did?? He looked down at his necklace, it was glowing at usual when he thought of things. He knew this necklace wasn't ordinary but he didn't care, he knew it belonged too a creature nobody's heard of, and it was a claw from it. but the claw seemed rather thick, rock like.

It was raining outside so he quickly headed into the building with multiple classes, including his own, math. He hated it the most. He sat outside the math classroom, until the bell rung, he went inside and sat at his desk, when class started the teacher got everyones attention "Welcome back from break everyone! I'd just like too say i hope you had a fun break, and we have a new student today--" He motioned too where a yellow boy entered the class room and waved so confidently "Hi there! I'm Yony. " After that small introduction he gave a small wink. Axel was angry who did this kid think he was?! superman?! This smug kid was going too quickly get on his nerves, and too his luck, the kid sat next too him. This didn't only make him more angry, but why would he sit next too him!? Surely the kid was stupid enough too sit next too him, maybe he had too teach him a thing or two about who Axel was. "Hi there." Axel flinched and slightly looked over too Yony who was already greeting him. Axel made a grumble and looked down "Hello." but Yony was just too outstanding "I don't know if you heard but I'm Yony. and who are you..?" he asked trying too make Axel less uncomfortable, which was the opposite. For a minute, Axel said nothing until he mumbled "Axel.. My names Axel.." he looked up a bit more, Yony was having a big stupid smile "Really? It's nice too meet you Axel. I come from Sootana Exa. " Axel raised an eyebrow "Isn't that like 10 states away from this one?" He was starting too get less uncomfortable so he sat up straight and looked at Yony. Yony nodded "Yes it is, a big move this break. I'll sure miss my old friends, but now its time too move onto new ones right? I've already met you!" Axels eye twitched "Are you implying I'm your friend?" He didn't mean too sound rude, nobody wanted too be Axels friend, this new kid was blind! "Yes! we are friends right?" He had pleading eyes, Axel sighed "...fine just don't embarrass me." _at least more than i already have a rep.._ he thought. 

The day went on and Axel and Yony had little talks, it was time for lunch now and Axel sat alone like always until by surprise it was that annoying Yony again. "Hi Axel!" He smiled, Axel narrowed his eyes "what you want too sit with me too?" Yony looked offended "do you not like too sit with people?" Axel sighed and frowned "No.. its just weird.. nobody ever sits with me." Yony frowned "Oh.. well don't worry about that now, I'm your friend! And i'll be glad too sit with you." Axel forced a little smile, he was starting too feel extreamly warm inside his own heart. "R-Really? okay.." and they had their little lunch. and then went too go hang out, Axel never done that kind of thing so he was pretty nervous but he just let Yony do all the work. 

They were walking until the usual school bullies came in front, One was a girl, a bossy looking girl, and 3 other guys, mostly jockys. Man he hated football and sports and such. "Oh look, after 8 years Axel finally has ONE friend! And besides that this guy is probably got a disorder or something!" The girl laughed. Axel narrowed his eyes, and looked down, his necklace starting too glow a bit. "What cat got your tongue? Whats the matter Axel??" Axel made a little growl,he kept looking down at the necklace started too glow brighter. Yony growled "Hey that's enough! just beat it!" he said too the bullies. The bullies laughed "about time you said something faggot, whats up with you? do you have diabetes or maybe something else??!" Yony made a smug smirk "No, but by how pale your skin is it looks like you might have a bad case of gonnarea, do you know what that means? it means you need too take some Hershey squirts." he chuckled and snorted. The girl gasped, she looked offended "YOU--!!" She was interrupted when Yony said, "Also your color scheme is completely fucked, i feel bad for your parents. they must be disappointed." he said laughing. And so suddenly the girl ordered the bullies too beat up Yony, they were so much bigger then him. Axel now felt pissed extreamly, his necklace glowed extreamly bright as he started too feel his mind just.. start too crack.. and slip out of his own in a way.. Axels skin started too turn a shade of green, his eyes going pitch black with ice cold rings for pupils, his mouth kinda ripped now too make a jagged smile across his face, jagged, and sharp teeth. He so suddenly gaining strength like crazy grabbed the bully's beating up Yony and threw them into the fire hydrant on campus he went up too the girl, and with these sorts of claws, he slapped her across the cheek, leaving a nasty cut. and in a demonic like voice he made a some what roar "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT." and the bullies ran scared like if they were 4 years old. Axel turned back too normal, his necklace fading its glow, he made a sigh of relief and held his head, then he collapsed too the ground.   
  
Axel woke up too some shaking and yelling "AXEL! AXEL ARE YOU OK?" Axel opened his eyes, he was in the nurses office now, and Yony was looking down at him, shaking him. Axel sat up rubbing his head "Yony..? What happened..?" he groaned "I-I don't know.. you beat the bullies off me but right after you passed out.." Amber was in the nurses office too for Axel "Axel! Mom and Dad are coming too pick you up. they said Yony could come along." she said and smiled, showing off her goofy braces, she was clearly either happy her brother made a friend or she saw something closer then that.   
  
When Vivi and Arthur picked up Axel, Vivi was nervously inspecting him too make sure he was okay, moms though. Arthur was a little nervous too, especially when he had heard Axel had turned into 'a green angry monster' when fighting the bullies. After Vivi stopped freaking out she met Yony "So Your Yony? Thats a unique name! so your my sons friend?" Yony nodded "yeah and he stood up too like 3 bullies! it was amazing!" he smiled, Axel was just completely out of it, he was so confused.   
  
When they got back home, Vivi called Yonys parents too assure them Yony was fine. Meanwhile Yony and Axel decided too go upstairs and play some games for a while, until Yonys mom pulled up in the front yard. Before Yony left, he hugged Axel and said "See ya tomorrow best friend!" And Axel was shocked Best friend? and after that, Axel kinda just sat in his room thinking about the events of today, and being called a best friend, he was over whelmed with joy but yet, extreamly confused.


End file.
